


Alone on a Friday Night?

by CaffeinationNation



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinationNation/pseuds/CaffeinationNation
Summary: just some good ol' eddpaul
Relationships: Edd/Paul (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 15





	Alone on a Friday Night?

Paul chewed his cigarette nervously, the familiar action comforting in this strange situation. Sure, he was used to the stress associated with covert military operations, but having to keep surveillance on one of his boss’ ex-friends was not exactly something he was trained to do.

He was a pilot, not a spy.

This was technically his third week surveying the area, keeping up with the actions of the head of the household. For the most part, it followed within the specific pattern: cola, television, work, cola, shopping, feeding the cat, cola, bed. Throw in a couple more cola breaks here and there and that typically was the schedule for Edd.

However, there had been a change in the pattern, Edd seeming more and more on edge-- he had been keeping to himself mostly aside from occasionally being snippy at his friends.

It was ridiculously out of character for Edd (at least from what Paul could surmise after the near-constant surveillance of him.)

He had promised his leader to not get involved with his observations. But, the drastic shift of demeanor from the normally carefree man had caused some sort of empathetic response in Paul.

It was a quick meeting at the cafe, an offer to buy Edd a coffee as a gesture of goodwill since he seemed “under the weather.”

Edd had been surprised enough at the notion to accept, as if on autopilot. They exchanged introductions and Paul sprung quickly into conversation at the small opening.

Edd wasn’t exactly forthcoming with information-- not that Paul considered himself to be the most charismatic individual to open up to-- but after some small talk and jokes, Edd sighed and took a sip from his coffee.

He admitted that he was just feeling lonely lately, despite being surrounded by his close friends. He wasn’t sure why and was irritated with himself for feeling that way.

Paul nodded and before he could stop himself, divulged he too had been feeling lonely ever since he moved from away from home.

An hour later and Edd invited Paul inside his home. It was much more homey feeling being inside than Paul had assumed, just keeping tabs while at least three blocks away.

Another hour later and Edd and Paul had stumbled into Edd’s room with promises that they’d make the other feel less lonely, if only for a little bit.

And now Paul was watching as Edd locked the door with a soft click behind them. His cigarette nearly crushed between his teeth as he appraised the man who turned to him almost shyly.

He nearly swallowed it when Edd approached him, saved only by Edd plucking it from his lips so that he could kiss him tentatively.

Paul melted more than he would care to admit, chapped lips pressing softly against his. And when Edd pulled back after a moment, he could feel himself chasing after them, not allowing Edd to have a moment’s reprise, just letting their lips touch again and again.

Paul felt Edd pull on his civilian clothes, and they left the kiss only to help the other disrobe.

It was a quiet process, Paul nearly losing his breath as he pulled Edd’s shirt off, the fabric ruffling the other’s hair in the most adorable fashion.

And then when they were stripped down fully, Paul had to remind himself that he was a battle-hardened soldier and not a blushing virgin bride.

Of course he forgot his reservations fairly quickly once Edd had three fingers in him and was hitting just the right angle as he stretched him open.

In the distance, Paul could register the television turning up in volume, though he couldn’t bring himself to care how loud he and Edd were being (mostly him probably.)

He especially didn’t care as he let out a groan when Edd finally bottomed out inside of him. All he could think about was how nice it felt to be fucked after such a long dry spell.

Edd softly kissed him as he began to rock gently at first. Paul deepened the kiss quickly, legs wrapping around Edd’s back and encouraging him not to hold back.

He needed Edd to let go. To feel himself be dominated and taken care of by someone else. To get lost so deeply in the sensations that it didn’t matter where he was or what his mission was. He tried to vocalize this by the kisses, the bitten nails digging into skin, the half-formed sentences that came out only as a plea for Edd to go faster, deeper.

And Edd obliged.

Climax came quickly for them both, Paul’s back arching from the waves of pleasure and Edd biting into Paul’s shoulder to muffle his cries as his hips stuttered from the aftershocks.

Hard panting filled the air and soft and sloppy kisses were exchanged. And when Edd finally opened his eyes to look at him, flashing a quick but charming smile, a familiar jolt ran through him.

He decided there and then that this night was far from over.


End file.
